The Girl From the Water
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Things change a bit at the Salvatore School when a mermaid comes ashore. What will happen as she spends time on the surface? Find out in this story
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**The Girl from the Water**

**Author's Note: All I own for this is my OC, Chloe. Also, this story starts off a day before the events of season 1 of the show.**

**Here's a bit about Chloe. She's a mermaid/siren who lives by herself because her parents were murdered. Traumatized, she leaves the pack she's part of. She eventually lives in the lake by the Salvatore School and meets several students there.**

**Chloe's Face Claim is Hailee Steinfeld and she's inspired by the merfolk from the Freeform TV show Siren. Her mermaid form is similar to those merfolk and she can sing a siren song**

* * *

On the dock by the lake near the Salvatore School sat Hope Mikaelson and some of her classmates, including the Siphoner twins Lizzie and Josie Saltzman and the vampire MG. They were enjoying a free period they had, unaware of someone in the lake. Josie's shoeless foot dangled by the water and the being in the lake spotted it and swam fast to it, drawing MG's attention.

"What the hell?" He asked, getting the others to look at him.

"What's up, MG?" Josie asked.

"There's something headed this way fast." MG said.

They all looked and what looked like a girl lunged at Josie's foot, but the brunette pulled her leg up quickly.

"You okay, Josie?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. What was that, though?" Josie asked as the girl in the water jumped out of the water and onto the dock, causing the others to move away from her. In that moment, they noticed a long spiked fishtail as her lower body.

"...She's a mermaid." Lizzie said.

The others were surprised, but the mermaid soon was in excruciating pain as she began thrashing around. The end of her tail came off and human legs and feet replaced it, but when the transformation finished, the pain overtook her and she passed out.

Hope turned to the others when they realized the mermaid was naked. "MG, go back to the school and get a robe for her." She said then he sped off as Hope looked at the twins. "Find your dad and let him know what happened." She said.

They ran back to the school as MG quickly came back with a robe. Hope put it on the mermaid then picked her up in her arms and then she and MG headed back to the school.

* * *

When they arrived at the front door, they saw Lizzie, Josie, and their father and the school's headmaster, Alaric, standing there.

"Is it true?" He asked. "Is she a mermaid?"

Hope nodded.

"Bring her to my office." He said and the six of them headed there.

* * *

When they arrived, the School Guidance Counselor, Emma Tig, was inside the office.

"Emma, put a boundary spell on the door once we're out." Alaric said as Rafael laid the mermaid on the couch.

"Right." She said. When they left the office, Emma placed the requested spell in the doorway of the office. The minute after it was up, the mermaid woke up and looked around. When she spotted Hope and the others, she snarled and lunged to them, only to hit the barrier spell.

The mermaid stood up and began pounding her fists against the barrier. Josie slowly stepped to the barrier. When the mermaid stopped attacking, she looked at Josie.

"Let me in there, dad." Josie said.

"Absolutely not." Alaric said.

The mermaid looked at Josie still then placed her open hand on the barrier.

"Look." Hope said and Josie saw what the mermaid was doing. Josie took a chance and her hand glowed red as she siphoned the barrier spell.

"Josette Saltzman, what are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"Wait, Ric." Emma said. "Let's see what she does."

They waited as Josie walked to the mermaid and held up an open hand. The mermaid looked at Josie's hand then placed an open hand onto Josie's.

"Do you have a name?" Josie asked, but the mermaid only tilted her head. "A name is what people are called. For example, my name's Josette, but everyone calls me Josie."

The mermaid looked at the others and Josie picked up a glass orb and placed it in the mermaid's hand. As a result, the mermaid looked at the orb and turned it over in her hands.

"I'll ask you a question and if it's the truth, the inside will glow blue." Josie said and the mermaid looked at Josie. "Are you really a mermaid?" She asked.

The mermaid nodded her head slowly and the orb glowed blue, drawing her attention again.

"It seems she's only predatory in water, unlike what mythology states." Emma said.

The mermaid looked at Emma, who walked over to her. "Do you have a name?" She asked. The mermaid nodded again and the orb still glowed blue.

"Hey, Ric, why are Hope, MG, and Lizzie in your...?" Dorian Williams, the school's librarian and substitute teacher, started as he walked in and saw the mermaid. "Who's she?" He asked as everyone looked at him.

"She hasn't told us her name yet, but...she's a mermaid." Ric revealed.

Dorian quickly grabbed a crossbow and aimed at the mermaid.

"Dorian, don't..." Emma started, but the mermaid snarled and lunged at Dorian and tackled him. "...do that."

Hope grabbed the mermaid and held her in a full nelson headlock.

"Mermaids are predators." Dorian said.

"Evidently, that's only in water." MG said.

"More than anything, I think she's curious right now." Josie said.

Hope managed to calm the mermaid down.

"I think we should let Josie talk to her alone." Emma said.

Ric looked reluctant, but eventually agreed and everyone but Josie left the mermaid, who turned to Josie and soon sang an ethereal siren song. Josie seemed captivated by the song, but the singing stopped as Lizzie, who wanted to stay with Josie, siphoned magic from the wall near her and caused the mermaid to have an aneurysm.

Josie shook her head and turned to Lizzie. "Stop!" She said.

Lizzie eventually stopped and the mermaid turned to Lizzie, but this time, Josie stood in front of the mermaid, who backed down.

"She was protecting me." Josie explained then got back on track and placed the orb back in the mermaid's hand. "What's your name?"

"...I...am...Chloe." The mermaid said. The twins were a bit surprised when Chloe finally spoke.

"Where'd you come from, Chloe?" Josie asked.

"...Water." Chloe replied.

"Lizzie, do me a favor and find a world map or a globe." Josie asked and Lizzie brought a globe to Josie. Chloe saw a part on the globe labeled as the Atlantic Ocean and pointed it out to the twins.

"You're from the Atlantic?" Lizzie asked and Chloe nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes, the three girls walked into the hall, drawing the attention of the others.

"How'd it go?" Ric asked.

Josie looked at Chloe. "Tell them."

Chloe looked at Dorian, Ric, Emma, Hope, and MG. "My...name...Chloe." She replied.

"She told us she came from the Atlantic." Lizzie said.

Ric looked at Emma, who nodded. Ric looked at Chloe. "Would you like to stay at this school?"

"...School?" Chloe repeated.

"A school's a place where people learn things." Hope explained.

Chloe looked at Ric. "...Chloe...stay...Chloe...learn?" She asked.

Ric nodded.

Chloe took a minute. "...Chloe...stay." She said.

Ric nodded again. "Come with me and we'll get you set up in a room." He said.

Chloe nodded then the two walked off.

* * *

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bit of History

Ric and Chloe walked into a room that wasn't in use and Chloe immediately looked around.

Ric showed her the bed. "This is a bed. People use them for sleeping mainly, but there are other uses for it."

Chloe walked to the bed and placed a hand on it. "...Bed...soft." She said.

Ric nodded.

Chloe looked at the closet, which had uniforms in it, and walked to it.

"Uniforms. Students all wear them." Ric said then told her how to put one on.

Chloe nodded.

"Real quick question. Is there anything in here you'd like?" He asked.

"...Water. Enough...to...change." She said.

Ric nodded. "I'll get a tank ordered for you and we'll get water in it for you." He said.

Chloe nodded again then Ric left the room. Josie soon walked in and looked at Chloe, who looked at her.

"What you did to me..." She started. "Was that a siren song?" She asked.

Chloe nodded. "...Females...have song."

Josie nodded back. "It's beautiful." She said.

Chloe nodded then saw Hope walking in.

"I'm Hope." She said, extending her right hand.

Chloe looked at Hope's hand.

"You shake it." Josie explained. "Like this." She said then she and Hope demonstrated by shaking hands themselves.

Chloe nodded then shook Hope's hand. "Hello." She said.

Hope smiles a bit then looked curious. "...You were in a lot of pain when you grew your legs." She said and Chloe nodded. "Does it...always hurt?"

Chloe nodded again. "Yes. First change... always worst."

"That was your first time changing?" Josie asked and Chloe nodded yet again.

"Would you...like a tour of the school?" Josie asked.

Chloe tilted her head. "What is...tour?"

"Basically, Josie will show you around the school." Hope explained.

Chloe thought about it then looked at Josie and nodded.

Josie didn't realize she smiled a bit as she and Chloe left the room.

* * *

Josie gave Chloe a tour of the school. When it ended, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes approached them.

"Hey, Josie." She said with a smile.

Josie sighed. "What do you want, Penelope?" She asked hatefully.

Penelope held her hands up. "Just wanted to know who your new friend here is." She said.

"...Chloe." Josie said.

Penelope looked at Chloe. "Where are you from, Chloe?"

"Water." Chloe replied.

Penelope looked at Josie confused.

"Mermaid." Josie explained.

"Ohh." Penelope said then looked at Chloe, who nodded.

Chloe then looked back and forth between Josie and Penelope.

"We were a couple until recently." Josie said.

"Not...together...now?" Chloe asked.

"No. We broke up." Penelope said.

Chloe nodded.

"When did you get here, Chloe?" Penelope asked.

"Josie...help...Chloe." Chloe replied.

Penelope looked at Josie.

"Lizzie, Hope, MG, and I came across her on the dock earlier today. She nearly took my leg before she pounced up onto the dock. That was the first time she transformed...ever." Josie explained.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked, sounding a bit worried.

Josie nodded. "Yeah. I pulled my leg up quick."

Chloe looked at Josie. "...Chloe...sorry."

Josie shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"In...water...always...need...food." Chloe said.

Josie and Penelope nodded. Chloe saw Penelope's hair was in a ponytail and tilted her head as she walked closer to her.

"It's called a ponytail." Josie explained. "Sometimes girls put their hair in one."

"...Why?" Chloe asked.

Josie and Penelope looked at each other before looking back at the curious mermaid.

"Most times, girls don't have a reason to put their hair in a ponytail, other than to look good." Penelope said.

Chloe nodded then saw a spare hair tie on Penelope's wrist.

Penelope glanced at the hair tie then looked at Chloe. "It's called a hair tie. It's how girls put their hair in either a ponytail, a bun, or a braid." She explained then pulled it off her wrist. "Would you like for either Josie or I to use it in your hair?" She asked.

Chloe looked between the two then looked at Josie. "Josie." She said.

Josie nodded then Penelope handed her the hair tie and headed off.

"Would you like a ponytail or a braid?" Josie asked.

"...Braid." Chloe said.

Josie nodded then walked behind Chloe and put Chloe's hair, the length of which was between her chest and stomach, in a French braid. Chloe tried to stay as still as she could for Josie until she finished. Josie rested the braid over Chloe's right shoulder.

Chloe noticed and looked at the braid.

"Do you like it?" Josie asked.

Chloe looked at it for some time then nodded.

"Hey, Jo." MG said as he jogged up to them, causing Chloe to look at him.

"Hey, MG." Josie responded.

MG turned to Chloe and extended his hand. "Milton Greasely, but everyone just calls me MG."

Chloe looked at his hand before looking at Josie.

"It's okay. He's a friend." Josie said.

Chloe looked back at MG then shook his hand. "...Chloe."

"You still hurting a bit from...turning?" He asked.

"...No." Chloe replied. "...Pain...gone." She added.

"Kinda surprised. You must be a fast healer like me." He said, but Chloe only tilted her head. MG looked at Josie. "You haven't told her?"

"Not yet." Josie replied then looked at Chloe, who looked at her. "To the outside world, this place is a typical boarding school, but it's really a boarding school for supernatural creatures like us."

"...Us?" Chloe asked.

MG nodded. "There's vampires, like me. Witches, like Josie. And werewolves." He explained.

"But there's also a tribrid and now a mermaid." Josie added.

"...Tri...brid?" Chloe repeated.

Josie nodded. "It's Hope. Her grandmother was a witch, so were her kids, but her husband had her make him and their kids immortal and she turned them into vampires. But Klaus, Hope's dad, was found out to be a hybrid of vampire and werewolf. He and Hayley, Hope's mom, eventually made her and Hope is the world's only combination of witch, vampire, and werewolf." She explained.

Chloe nodded. "...Where...Klaus...and...Hayley?" She asked.

"...They died two years ago." Hope replied, causing all three to look at her. "So, I'm an orphan. Someone without parents." She added.

Chloe walked to her. "...Chloe...orphan...too." She said.

"You are?" Josie asked.

Chloe nodded. "Mother... and Father... killed." She said.

"How?" MG asked.

"...Humans." Chloe said, sounding a bit angered.

Josie found herself holding Chloe's hand and Chloe looked at her. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She said.

MG and Hope looked at Josie and Chloe then each other then walked off.

Josie and Chloe spent the day together then went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

**That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
